1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to LED illumination devices, especially to a conduction structure of an LED illumination device.
2. Description of Related Art
An LED illumination device often includes a lamp panel with a number of LEDs and a circuit board. The lamp panel is grounded by being connected to the circuit board by a wire. A shell of the LED illumination device is often transparent. Thus, the wire is visible from outside, which negatively impacts the appearance of the LED illumination device.